The use of hybrid drives in vehicles is becoming increasingly more important, since these vehicles are able to reduce fuel consumption. European Patent No. EP 1 256 476 A2 describes a method which performs complex control of the hybrid drive (energy recovery, etc.) and, in doing so, accesses route guidance information with the aid of the navigation system. European Patent No. EP 1 842 758 A1 describes a method which specifies a route guidance to thereby recover the greatest possible amount of energy for the hybrid drive.